


heathens (take it slow)

by connorthegoner



Series: song fics?? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, its a song fic sorta, its got such an edgy vibe i Love it, listen heathens just really got me fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a song fic cause heathens got me FUCKED UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	heathens (take it slow)

there's a building on the outskirts of town. the windows are broken and the roof is in shambles. the doors are all broken in and the fences are knocked down. don't go there. it's where the Heathens go. 

the Heathens are your neighbors, your classmates, your parents and your children. they sit in the building at night. they sit and wait for the sun. 

all Heathens are different. Some dream, some shake, some stutter and cry. but they are all Heathens, none the less. they can not change this. 

many tend to run into the building before nightfall. they do not want it to burn them. but there are two boys who always come together. they've always got their hands intertwined, slowly walking, as if they're not in danger; as if the darkness doesn't pose a threat. 

if you could look in the building, you would see that they are always together. you'll see the brunette one slumped against a wall, eyes half closed, tears spilling involuntarily. the pale boy is next to him, shaking and stuttering, trying to breathe. but they'll always have a part of them touching. always. 

but i am telling you this now, and you must listen to me, do not go in the building. do not go near these Heathens. stay at home where you are safe. because if you enter the building, you will be greated by a blood stained smile and the words, 'you're one of us.'

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry this is Awful


End file.
